Field
Embodiments disclosed are related to computer keyboards, and more particularly, to a mechanical keyboard having light emitting diodes (LEDs).
Description of Related Art
A conventional mechanical keyboard typically includes keys printed with corresponding text labels. However, since the conventional keyboard does not include a light source, a user finds it difficult to see the text labels clearly in poor light conditions, making finding a desired key difficult.
Some existing keyboards include light sources installed on an upper surface of a circuit board of the keyboard. The keys of the keyboard are positioned on top of the light sources to illuminate the text labels on the keys using the light sources. However, in this configuration, the surface area occupied by the light sources on the circuit board increases and bigger light sources having higher brightness cannot be used.